


Favorite Distraction

by yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey being a tease, Established Relationship, Javid being absolute simps for each other, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, and this happened, but I listened to Girl in Red, this is seriously so self indulgent, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside/pseuds/yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside
Summary: Davey has been working himself to the bone and Jack has someideason how to convince him to take a break.Neither of them know what they are getting themselves into.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Favorite Distraction

“Hey Davey. You should come to the couch.”

Davey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, like he was trying to ease a headache. In all honesty, he would have preferred a headache to what had been his reality for the past 120 minutes. He had been working on this paper for the better part of 8 hours, stopping only for the occasional bathroom break. 

Ever since Jack got home two hours ago to see Davey still sitting in front of the computer, he had made his life’s mission to distract Davey from his work.

He had tried multiple strategies including, food, whining, throwing stuff at him, loud music, and whatever he was about to try now.

Davey would be impressed with how committed Jack was to this if it wasn't so goddamn annoying. He was going to kill him. 

He turned around in his seat to look at his boyfriend, who was currently stretched out across the back of their couch. Jack was looking at him from his awkward position, a mischievous smile on his annoying handsome face.

“For the millionth time Jack, I can’t.”

“But Davey-” 

“No Jack.” groaned Davey as he threw his hands up in exasperation. “This essay-“

“Isn’t due for another two weeks babe.” interrupted Jack, an exasperated look replacing his mischievous smile. He slid off the couch and walked towards Davey who had turned back to his computer screen. “Besides you’ve been working on it endlessly and you deserve a break.”

Davey chose not to respond. Maybe if he just ignored him, he would go away.

“Why can’t Katherine help you with this?” 

Davey groaned in frustration. “Well,” he responded, turning his body back towards Jack, “she did for a while.”

He got up from his chair and walked into their kitchen. “But then my lovely, classy sister grabbed the phone and told me to ‘fuck off’ because she wanted to ‘suck faces’ with her girlfriend.” 

His back still to Jack, Davey walked over to one of the cabinets and reached up to grab a cup. He suddenly felt a strong body press up against his back and felt familiar hands lightly grab his waist. Warm lips brushed his neck. He shivered and lowered his arm, all other thoughts thrown out the window. 

“I think Sarah had a point.” Jack murmured against Davey’s throat. “Sucking faces does sound more fun.” 

Davey scoffed affectionately at the childish phrase, the scoff quickly turning into a quiet moan as Jack brushed his lips against Davey’s neck again. He turned around to face Jack, and tried to bring his hands up to the back of Jack’s head. As soon as he lifted his hands, Jack lightly grabbed his wrists and brought them back down to his side. 

Davey whined as Jack started to teasingly nip his pulse point. “For fucks sake Jack.” he gasped, “Please just-”

His request was replaced by a moan as Jack attached his lips to Davey’s neck. All thoughts of his work had vanished, now all he cared about was the heavenly lips that were moving across his neck. Jack’s talented lips nipped and sucked at every single sensitive spot on Davey’s neck, turning Davey into putty in Jack’s hands. Jack’s tongue found the hollow of Davey’s throat and Davey was in heaven.

Davey lifted his hands up from his side to Jack’s face, trying to move Jack’s lips to his own. Jack acknowledged Davey’s unspoken request and slowly moved upwards, going at a torturously slow pace as he kissed all the way up Davey’s throat to his jawline. He finally reached Davey’s lips, claiming them in a passionate, and rough kiss. Davey responded enthusiastically, with the same level of ferocity. 

Davey wrapped his arms around the back of Jack’s neck and pressed his body even closer against Jack. Jack moaned against Davey’s lips and tightened his grip on Davey’s waist. He broke away from the kiss, just barely, his lips still lightly brushing against Davey’s. He rested his forehead against Davey’s and murmured, “How about we continue this somewhere more comfortable.”

Davey lips curled into a mischievous smile and he moved his face away from Jack’s. He lowered his arms and grabbed Jack’s waist. Davey flipped them around so that Jack’s back was up against the cabinet instead. Jack had a gleeful grin on his face. He was clearly very pleased with this development. 

“Well,” Davey said softly, as he slowly moved his hands upwards, slipping them under Jack’s shirt and caressing the smooth skin underneath, “that’s a very tempting offer.” He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on Jack’s neck. Jack moaned with anticipation and arched his body into Davey’s touch.

“But,” he stepped back, letting his hands slide from under Jack’s shirt and back to his side, “I’ve got work to do.” 

Jack was frozen, flustered by the sudden change in events. His chest was heaving and his shirt was askew. Davey took a moment to appreciate how sexy that look was on Jack. He could never understand how he managed to get so lucky. Why this incredible person fell in love with him, was a mystery Davey never wanted to solve. 

Davey let out a chuckle at the expression still on his boyfriend's face and walked towards Jack. He pressed his body against Jack and leaned in, his lips brushing Jack’s ear. 

“Though I wouldn’t mind taking a break, especially one that involves those kinds of activities.”

While he spoke, he placed one hand in the back pocket of Jack’s jeans while the other reached behind Jack, into the cabinet. Jack was hanging onto every word that left Davey’s mouth, not even noticing the hand that was now wrapped around a cup. 

“Unfortunately for you,” Davey whispered, his lips brushing against Jack’s ear, making Jack shiver, “I am not easy to trick.” 

Davey used the hand that was in Jack’s back pocket and moved it forward, so their hips pressed right against each other. Jack moaned softly. Davey moved his face back just slightly and gave Jack a sinful kiss, one full of promise and lust. 

Jack, absolutely entranced by Davey, and lost in the moment, reached for the buttons on Davey’s shirt. He unbuttoned two of them and was reaching for a third when Davey broke the kiss. 

“That was fun.” Davey said, as he backed away and gave Jack a smug grin. He lifted the cup he had grabbed and pointed it at Jack, “I got exactly what I wanted.” 

Davey let out a laugh at the stunned look on Jack’s face and turned towards the fridge. 

After he filled his cup with water, Davey returned to the table and took his place in front of the computer screen. He tried to focus on the words in front of him but his mind was elsewhere. Damn it. He couldn’t admit it out loud but Jack, though he lost to Davey in the end, still managed to succeed in his goal of distracting Davey.

Despite having lost all his motivation, Davey was determined to not give away his lack of focus to Jack. He glared at the screen angrily, as if that would suddenly make the words he needed just magically appear. Jack, seeming to have finally recovered from Davey’s dirty trick, started walking towards where Davey sat. Davey refused to look at him. He knew that if he did, he would immediately give in. 

Jack apparently knew this too, because the second he reached Davey, he swung his leg over the chair and sat down on Davey’s lap, facing him. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Davey’s neck to keep himself in place. He gave Davey a dramatic frown, “I think you owe me an apology.” 

Davey raised an eyebrow at the handsome boy straddling his lap. Jack smiled at him and winked. Davey rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hold back the affectionate grin that was already taking over his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, holding him in place on Davey’s lap. 

“You are unfairly cute.” he said, finally giving in, “I don’t think I ever really stood a chance.”

Jack grinned. “Does this mean you’re done with your work for the night?” he asked excitedly.

“Ugh.” Davey replied, tipping his head back and looking at the ceiling, “Yes. You win.” He brought his head back to look at Jack’s smug face. Davey _never_ lost, and he wasn't about to start now. Jack may have convinced him to take a break, but Davey wasn’t done with this competition.

Davey shifted his hips, just slightly, and watched as Jack let out a moan. Jack’s smile turned into a seductive smirk as he leaned forward, his lips meeting Davey’s in a heated kiss. Davey rocked his hips upwards and deepened the kiss. Jack moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips, making Davey moan at the heavenly friction. 

Jack, still moving his hips against Davey’s, reached for the buttons on Davey’s shirt. As soon as his hands made contact with the shirt, Davey broke the kiss. He released his grip on Jack’s waist and stood up, letting his boyfriend slide onto the floor. 

“Alright let’s watch some TV!” Davey said with an evil grin on his face. Without even pausing to enjoy the baffled look on Jack’s face, Davey turned and hopped over the back of the couch, onto the cushions. He grabbed the remote that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned on the TV. Davey laid down on his side, facing the screen.

Davey waited for the sounds of Jack getting up from the floor, but they never came. He tried to focus on whatever channel he was on but couldn’t. Why wasn’t Jack getting up? Davey shifted onto his elbows and started to get up, when all of a sudden he was pushed back down on the couch.

He was now on his back, looking right up at his boyfriend, who was currently on top of him, pinning him down with his body. Davey gave Jack a small, smug smile and wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips. Davey reached for Jack’s shirt but Jack’s hands intercepted. Jack grabbed Davey's wrists and placed them on either side of Davey’s head, keeping them firmly pinned to the couch. 

Davey grinded his hips against Jack and watched as Jack’s eyes darkened. 

Jack’s face was no longer smiling softly, it was determined. He looked at Davey with a hunger that sent the best kind of chills down Davey’s spine. Davey bit his bottom lip and Jack’s eyes zeroed in on it. Still pinning Davey’s hands to the couch, Jack lowered his entire body, pressing Davey into the couch cushions. He started sucking Davey’s pulse point. Davey let out a choked moan as Jack started to grind against Davey at the same time. Jack clearly had won this time, but if this was losing, then Davey loved it.

“Jack.” he gasped, “I-“

Davey’s words died on his tongue as Jack released his wrists and slid one hand down to trace the skin above Davey’s waistband. The other arm slid under Davey’s neck, lifting his head ever so slightly, bringing his neck closer to Jack’s mouth. Jack leaned his head down to Davey’s ear and lightly nipped his earlobe.

He slowly slipped his hand under Davey’s waistband and Davey’s breathing stopped, but Jack’s hand didn’t move any further.

“I’m getting the sense that you want me to keep going.” he whispered in Davey’s ear. Davey could barely think, his thoughts all centered around Jack’s hand. He still hadn’t moved it lower and Davey was close to begging.

Jack moved his head to Davey’s neck. He brushed his lips across the skin and groaned, sending chills throughout Davey’s body. Davey whimpered, absolutely desperate, and lifted his hips. As soon as he did Jack slowly removed his hand from under Davey’s waistband.

Davey let out a desperate moan, and tried lifting his arms from the couch. Jack quickly moved the arm from under Davey’s neck, and grabbed Davey’s wrists again. Using one hand, he pinned Davey’s wrists to the couch, right above Davey’s head. He looked directly at Davey’s face and Davey shivered at the hungry look in his eyes.

“But if you want we could always stop and watch whatever the fuck is on TV right now.” Jack said mockingly, not breaking eye contact. He lowered his head and kissed Davey passionately. He bit at Davey’s lower lip as Davey thrust his hips upwards, desperate for some kind of friction. He didn’t make any move to ease Davey’s suffering.

Davey couldn’t take it anymore. He broke the kiss, “ _Fuck_ Jack-” he gasped, “ _Please_ ,“

“What are you asking me to do Davey?” Jack murmured teasingly against Davey’s lips.

“Please touch me.” Davey begged.

Jack moaned at Davey’s words. “ _Fuck yes._ ” 

Jack pressed Davey into the couch with his body and his lips met Davey’s in a bruising kiss. His hand returned to under Davey’s waistband, this time finally giving Davey what he had begged for.

Fuck. This was absolutely his favorite distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was seriously so self indulgent lol. 
> 
> I seriously appreciate feedback and if you wanna leave a comment, that would honestly make my day. 
> 
> If any of you wonderful people wanna come chat with me on Tumblr, you can find me at @yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside  
> (sorry about my long username)


End file.
